vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Nox
Summary Darth Nox, formerly known as Kallig, was a Dark Lord of the Sith that served the Sith Empire during the Cold War and Galactic War. The heir of ancient Sith Lord Aloysius Kallig, Nox sought to restore the Kallig bloodline to greatness. Discovered as a slave of the Sith, the future Darth Nox started at the bottom of the ladder when the slave was chosen to be trained as an acolyte at the Academy on Korriban. As the future Darth Nox succeeded in overcoming all of the trials imposed by the academy's masters and instructors, the heir of Kallig rose in the hierarchy, embracing the way of the Sith Inquisitor. During their rise to power, the future Nox developed a bitter rivalry with Darth Thanaton, a powerful Dark Lord of the Sith and a member of the Empire's Dark Council. The antagonism between the two Sith was brought to an end when the Inquisitor defeated Thanaton on the very floor of the Council chamber, occupying his seat on the Dark Council, as the Dark Councilor heading the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B | 6-B | 6-B | 5-B Name: Darth Nox (Dark Side), Lord Kallig, Darth Imperius (Light Side), Darth Occlus (Neutral) Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Early 20's most likely Classification: Sith Lord/Dark Lord of the Sith/Dark Councilor/Human Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy (His powers are great enough to defeat an Avatar of Sel-Makor, a being who can contend with the Sith Emperor equally), Psychometry, Illusion Creation, Telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura Sensing, Enhanced Senses and Perceptions, Mind and Memory Manipulation, various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Skilled unarmed combatant, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Regeneration (Mid-Low via Force Healing), Forcefield Creation via Force Barrier, Electricity Manipulation via Force Lightning, Force Walk (Lets Nox/Kallig easily harm, bind, consume, and control Force spirits and includes allowing Nox to use said captured or bound spirits as a battery or power to amplify his own abilities), Sith Sorcery, able to put others to sleep via hypnosis, Capable of projecting his Force Spirit/essence into an alternate dimension that can potentially harm or even kill its user if they take damage or die in its dimension (Mind Walking). 'Attack Potency: Small Country level (Can kill a Terentatek with Force Lightning. Terentatek, through their inherent force resistance, should be capable of surviving attacks powerful enough to kill the non-force resistant Storm Beasts) | At least Small Country level | Country level (He can tap into the energy of two Force Ghosts with powers comparable to his own to amplify his already considerable might in Force Walk) | Country level (Comparable to Darth Thanaton) | Planet level (Khem Val acknowledges Darth Nox as the Heir of Tulak Hord) Speed: Relativistic. FTL combat speed and reactions (Fought Revan with the help of several of his allies in the Foundry) Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Superhuman with Force Amplification (Should be at least somewhat comparable to the likes of Darth Sion, Traya, and Nihilus who can move in the high-gravity of Malachor V) | Peak Human. Superhuman with Force Amplification | Peak Human. Superhuman with Force Amplification | Peak Human. Superhuman with Force Amplification | Peak Human. Superhuman with Force Amplification Striking Strength: Small Country Class with Force Amplification (Was able to slay Marka Ragnos' pet Terentatek, with the help of Khem Val) | At least Small Country Class with Force augmentation | Country Class with Force augmentation | Country Class with Force augmentation | Planet Class with Force augmentation Durability: Street level naturally. Small Country level with Force Amplification | Street level naturally. At least Small Country level with Force Amplification | Country level (He's difficult to kill due to the nature of Force Walk, so much so that Darth Thanaton's power wasn't enough to kill him when in possession of two Force Ghosts) | Street level naturally. Country level with Force Amplification (Survived Darth Thanaton's Force Maelstrom prior to utilizing Force Walk) | Planet level with Force Amplification Stamina: High (Can use the Force to augment his endurance and use the dark side to drain others) Standard Equipment: Lightsaber or double bladed lightsaber Range: Extended melee range with lightsabers. Planetary to Interstellar with telepathy. Intelligence: Highly intelligent; survived numerous assassination attempts from fellow apprentices at the Sith Academy on Korriban. Including the constant plotting of a certain Overseer who played favorite on a rival apprentice to get Kallig/Nox killed. With time and experience, Kallig/Nox even outwitted older and more powerful Sith Lords as his power grew including his own Sith master, Darth Zash, and later Dark Councilor Darth Thanaton, eventually climbing to the rank of Dark Councilor and Keeper of the Sith's magical secrets. Master political manipulator and talented schemer. Weaknesses: First time using Force Walk technique with the bound Sith spirits nearly killed Kallig when using two Sith spirits; later on this weakness is rectified Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Drain:' Darth Nox drains the life from his opponents and adds it to his own. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). Can be used to heal himself or others. *'Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. *'Force Stealth:' A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Force Walk:' An ancient Sith technique used to bind restless Force ghosts to the living in order to utilize their strength. Once bound, the user may draw from the ghost's power, channeling it into a powerful exertion of Force energy. Binding an unwilling ghost allows the user to draw more power while taking a willing one does the opposite. Darth Nox was particularly gifted with the power, having bound 4 Force ghosts in total. *'Telekinesis:' Darth Nox can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Darth Nox can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Darth Nox was skilled enough with this power that he could even casually deflect Force Lightning conjured by Darth Thanaton and survive his Force Storm for an extended period of time. Other: Respect Threads. Key: Act 1 | Act 2 (Base) | Act 2 (Force Walk) | Act 3 (Base) | Act 3 (Force Walk) Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Chi Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Hypnotists Category:Absorption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Sith